


The Aftermath

by BB8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB8/pseuds/BB8
Summary: When Yuri Plisetsky finally admits his feelings for Otabek, he thinks things are just about perfect. That is, until one night ruins everything between them, and a misunderstanding causes hurt on both sides.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Yuri kept his head down as he pushed his way through the crowded airport, exhaustion filling his small frame as sharp eyes flicked back and forth for any signs of his ambitious fans. While he wasn't _quite_ as well known in Kazakhstan as he was in his homeland, he still had plenty of fans in Kazakhstan who stalked his instagram and knew how often he frequent this particular airport. They even began to go as far as hang out here on the off chance that they would see their idol.

 

Sure enough, as he made his way to the baggage claim he saw a group of girls wearing cat ears and giggling amongst themselves as they looked eagerly at all of the travelers. He quickly pulled his black hoodie closer to his face, making sure it was covering his familiar blonde hair as he strode past them, sighing a breath of relief when he managed to grab his suitcase unnoticed. While he normally didn't mind meeting his fans, he desperately wanted a shower after a three hour flight, not to mention that today he was on deadline and couldn't afford to be distracted.

 

Pulling his plain black suitcase behind him, he made it outside and took a grateful breath of fresh air before getting into one of the several waiting taxi's, quickly rattling off an address before allowing himself to slump against the seat for the remainder of the twenty minute ride. Nervous excitement thrummed through his body as he ran the plan over in his mind, and he found himself tapping his fingers on the door frame impatiently as the familiar scenery flew past his window. When the taxi finally pulled up, Yuri was out of the car in a flash, grabbing his suitcase and paying the cabbie before making his way into the building and to the elevators. He pushed the button for the top floor, and before he knew it he was in front of the familiar apartment, using the key Otabek had given him long ago to open up the door to a home as familiar to him as his own.

 

He quickly made his way to the master bedroom and turned on the shower, quickly undressing as steam filled the room. Once he was under the hot spray, a sigh of relief left him as the warm water helped loosen the stiffness from his muscles. He still had several hours before Otabek was due home from skating practice, which meant plenty of time for he and the twins to decorate the apartment in the most ridiculous birthday decorations he had ordered online. When Yuri had found out that Otabek had never had anything resembling a surprise party before, he had decided to take it upon himself to throw one for his best friend. Although it wouldn't truly be much of a party, just Yuri and Otabeks twin sisters would be here, the three of them agreeing that would be best considering how shy Beka was. Still, it would be fun, and then maybe after he would finally find the courage to admit his growing feelings to his best friend.

 

Heat shot through Yuri's face as he thought about confessing his feelings. It had been three long years since Beka had rescued him from rabid fans, and since then the two had become inseparable. While their training kept them both busy, they were always texting or using skype, and they took turns flying to the others home for visits. Although Yuri started to visit Beka's home more after he met the twins. Sohi and Yana were only three years younger than him, but even so, Yuri had come to see them as his own little sisters, and they took to him immediately. Beka was always laughing at their antics, and Beka laughing was something Yuri wanted to see the most of.

 

Yuri wasn't entirely sure when his feelings for Otabek started to grow into more than just friendship, but now that it had, he was impatient to find out if his friend felt the same. He was almost positive that Otabek did, if his actions were anything to go by. They both had keys to the others place, they ended up falling asleep cuddling on the same bed more often than not, hell, Beka had even cleared out part of his closet so Yuri could leave some of his stuff there so he didn't have to haul everything through the airport every time he visited.

 

A small smile on his face, Yuri stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off and pulling on his favorite pair of leopard leggings. He looked through his side of the closet for a shirt, before instead going to Beka's side and stealing one of his Team Kazakhstan tank tops. It was a little big on Yuri, but it was comfortable and familiar. He ran his hand through his almost shoulder length blond hair, working free the tangles as he made his way to his abandoned suitcase, throwing it open and staring at the ridiculous amount of birthday decorations with a grin. He had just started to pull some of them out when he heard the sound of the door opening, and excited voices filling the air.

 

“Yura!” the twins shouted as soon as they saw him, rushing forward and almost knocking him down when they threw their arms around him in a hug.

 

“Great, the little brats are here.” he grumbled with a hint of amusement in his voice, returning their hugs.

 

“Shut it!” Yana said, smacking him lightly on the arm, a contagious grin on her face. “Sohi's growing her hair out so she can look like you!”

 

Yuri looked over at Sohi, seeing that her sister was right. While both girls were nearly identical, pale with dark brown hair and matching eyes, the only difference had been their hair. While Yana had always kept hers long, Sohi had always kept hers in a pixie cut, her way of being an individual. Only now it was starting to brush the tops of her ears, definitely longer than the last time he had seen her.

 

Sohi's face flushed with embarrassment as she shot a glare at her sister. “No! I'm just sick of having a pixie cut!”

 

“Well great.” Yuri sighed dramatically. “And here I was planning on getting a pixie cut so I could look more like you.”

 

Sohi shot him a look of pure disbelief. “No you weren't!”

 

“I swear! Although I doubt I would have been able to pull it off as well as you.” He admitted, causing Sohi to giggle. “And you!” He exclaimed, rounding on Yana, “What's wrong with wanted to look like me?”

 

“Nothing Yura, you're gorgeous!” she called out. “Absolutely breath taking!” She held her hands out like she was holding a camera. “Turn this way, my beauty! Smile for the camera!” Yuri struck several outlandish poses, each one earning him a laugh from the girls.

 

“Okay, now are you guys going to help me with these decorations or what?” He demanded several minutes later, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Wow Yura!” Yana exclaimed, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears as she crouched in front of the open suitcase that had been left abandoned on the living room floor. “You got a ton of decorations!”

 

“Well, Beka has a big place.” He reasoned with a shrug, grabbing a banner and some tacks and getting to work.

 

“You're such a good _friend._ ” Sohi said, a sly smile on her face as she began to hang up the streamers with Yana's help. “Maybe one day I'll have a _friend_ like you.”

 

Yuri studiously avoided eye contact, instead putting all his focus into the banner in front of him. “And what's that supposed to mean?” He asked, grateful that his voice came out mostly casual.

 

“Nothing.” She said lightly. “Just that you're the only _friend_ Beka has that does such nice things for him.”

 

Yuri scoffed. “That's just because he doesn't have any other friends.”

 

“Not true!” Sohi shot back. “And anyways, that's not the point.”

 

“So what _is_ the point?”

 

“Let's just say that he doesn't smile like an idiot when any of his other _friends_ text him.” She replied with a knowing smirk, making Yuri very grateful that she couldn't see his face, knowing without a doubt that his cheeks were a dark pink.

 

 

***

 

Otabek fumbled with his keys, exhaustion from practice weighing him down. He was really looking forward to eating something and then collapsing into his bed, although once he finally managed to get the door open, he knew sleep was the last thing he would be getting anytime soon. Music was blaring from the living room, which could only mean that his little sisters had invited themselves over. Deciding to try and scare them, he quietly closed the door and tiptoed down the hallway and peering around the corner, looking into the living room without being spotted himself.

 

Just as he suspected, Sohi and Yana had pushed his coffee table off to the side and were in the middle of the living room dancing to what Otabek now recognized as his newest playlist. Their moves were wild and uncoordinated as they giggled. Sohi strutted across the room, tossing her hair before shaking her butt at her sister. What Otabek hadn't been expecting was the loud burst of male laughter that came forth at the sight, and Otabek's eyes grew wide as Yuri stepped into view.

 

He looked gorgeous, just like he always did. His favorite pair of leopard leggings tight on his long legs, the black tank top he was wearing draped artfully over his small frame and falling slightly off his shoulder. Heat stirred in Otabek when he recognized his Team Kazakhstan tank, trying hard not to think about why the thought of his best friend in his clothes made his face flush.

 

Yuri was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face as he managed to gasp out, “Sohi, you will _never_ get a guys attention with that move.”

 

Sohi stomped her foot at Yuri's teasing. “Let's see you do it then, if you're so great!” she pouted, although her eyes were alight with mischief.

 

“Hell no!” Yuri protested, wiping tears from his eyes. “I am a professional athlete, not some ass shaking heathen!”

 

“Please!” Sohi scoffed, “we all saw your exhibition skate with Beka, you are most assuredly a heathen!”

 

“And we promise not to tell Beka!” Yana shouted over the music, wagging her eyebrows before pulling a reluctant Yuri into the center of the living room.

 

“If you do I swear you're both dead to me.” Otabek heard him grumble, before a taunting smile spread across his face. “Ok, if you _really_ want to get noticed, _this_ is how you do it.” Yuri declared, and then to Otabek's incredible amusement, Yuri ran his hands through his hair, holding onto the blonde strands before arching his back and, with a grin at the girls, began to bounce his ass up and down to the sound of the music.

 

Otabek felt his mouth go dry, thoughts that were not of the just friends variety racing through his mind. He had always found Yuri attractive, but it was moments like this when he was impossible to look away from, and it wasn't just due to his looks. Although, Otabek had to admire how well the younger man could move his body and how beautiful his blonde hair looked with the loose strands shinning in the dim lighting of the apartment. It was because of the confidence in which he held himself, even doing something as ridiculous as bouncing his -admittedly pert- ass to dance music.

 

The girls let out shrieks of encouragement, the sound jolting Otabek back into the present, and he found himself blushing when he realized he had spent a suspiciously long time staring at Yuri's little show. Deciding he better break up the dance-off, Otabek stepped forward just as Yuri tossed his head over his shoulder to wink at the girls, although when his eyes landed on his best friend emerging from the shadows, Yuri gave an undignified shriek before throwing an accusing glare at Sohi and Yana, both of who burst into giggles at his betrayed expression.

 

Yuri quickly launched himself into Otabek's arms, holding his best friend close. “Thank God you're home!” He said with relief. “You're horrid sisters were blackmailing me! I didn't WANT to dance like that!”

 

“Really?” Otabek drawled, looking down at Yuri who had his best innocent expression on. “Because I'm pretty sure I heard you say that dancing like that was how to get a guys attention.”

 

Yuri stepped back with an offended look. “Et tu, Beka?”

 

Otabek laughed, his eyes dancing. “I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow though?” He asked.

 

“I convinced Yakov to let me take an extra day off.” At Otabek's disbelieving look he sighed. “Fine, I was enough of an asshole that he gave in and let me have an extra day off.”

 

“Yura!” Otabek chided, but Yuri just smiled cheekily up at him.

 

“Well I didn't want to miss your birthday for the third year in a row!” He defended himself. “Besides, I've been working my ass off all season, one extra day off isn't going to make a difference.”

 

“I don't know Yura,” Yana teased, “it looks like you still have a bit off ass left!” Yuri grinned and blew her a kiss, causing the younger girl to giggle.

 

Otabek rolled his eyes at their antics turning towards his room when he froze. Now that he wasn't distracted he noticed the seemingly millions of birthday decorations that filled his apartment, and he found he couldn't stop the shy smile that spread across his face as he turned back to Yuri. “Was this you?” he asked.

 

“The brats helped.” Yuri replied, his cheeks suspiciously flushed.

 

“I love it.” Said Otabek, his voice sincere as he looked at the wonderful being that was his best friend. “Thank you, Yura.” He smiled more when Yuri mumbled a you're welcome, a little grin on his face. He stared at the other man for a moment longer before turning towards his sisters and wrapping them into a bear hug. “And thank you, brats!” Their squealing laughter filled the apartment.

 

***

 

Later that night the girls said goodnight Beka slipped off to take a shower, leaving Yuri alone in the room. With a yawn, Yuri let himself under the covers, burrowing in their warmth as he searched through the T.V. channels to find something to watch. Despite being tired from his long day, a nervous energy still thrummed through him. Tonight was it. Tonight he was going to let Otabek know how he really felt, that he wanted more from their friendship. And he was almost positive that Beka would feel the same way, especially with what Sohi had said.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” The sound of Otabek's voice made Yuri jump, so consumed by his wandering thoughts that he hadn't realized that Beka had finished his shower and already clothed in pajama pants, and nothing else.

 

“Nothing good on.” Yuri lied quickly, biting his lip when Beka slid next to him under the covers.

 

Beka took the remote from him and flipped to his recordings before selecting a show and pressing play. A show about wildlife came on, the episode following a family of tigers, causing Yuri to laugh happily. Otabek grinned down at him, and without thinking twice, Yuri laid his head on the other mans shoulder and curling up close. Otabek grinned down at him, lightly running his hand through Yuri's long hair as the younger man watched the big cats, his eyes shinning with happiness. When a commercial started to play, Yuri shifted so he was meeting Otabeks gaze.

 

“What, kitten?” Beka asked softly, using his nickname for Yuri.

 

Yuri bit his lip before peering up at Otabek through his lashes. “There's something I wanted to tell you.” He admitted. When Otabek just raised a questioning eyebrow, Yuri gathered all his courage, and ever so gently pressed his lips to the other mans before backing away and looking nervously at Otabek. When his friend just sat there staring at him, Yuri began to panic.

 

“I'm so sorry Beka! I didn't mean to-” his words were cut off though when Otabek put his hand behind Yuri's head and pulling him forward until their lips met once more, and to Yuri's utter embarrassment a soft sigh escaped him. Beka chuckled darkly at the sound and Yuri pulled away to glare at the other man.

 

“Sorry.” Otabek apologized, not looking sorry at all but instead rather smug. Yuri responded by flipping him off, which only caused Beka to waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“You're the worst.” Yuri grumbled before, glancing sideways at Beka. “So, I take it I didn't ruin our friendship?”

 

“Of course not!” Beka reassured him, taking Yuri's hand into his own and kissing the knuckles gently. “Actually,” he rubbed the back of his neck, a flush spreading across his face. “I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now.”

 

“Really?” Yuri squeaked.

 

Otabek looked at him in disbelief. “It's you, how could I not?” Before Yuri could respond however, a yawn forced its way from his mouth.

 

“Come here Yura.” Otabek said gently, laying back down and holding his arm out. Yuri stayed where he was for a moment longer, just to prove that he didn't have to do anything Beka said before giving in and once again cuddling against the other man. Beka pulled him close, resting his chin on top of Yuri's blonde head. “This has definitely been my favorite birthday.”

 

“Well it's not over yet, I'm still here for a few more days.” Yuri interjected sleepily, the long day quickly catching up to him.

 

“Something I am extremely grateful for.” Otabek replied, allowing himself to drift off to sleep next to his favorite person in the world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *READ THE TAGS*

  
The next day passed in a blur, Sohi and Yana had come back over and dragged the two skaters out to lunch and then shopping, something that Yuri was excited about but bored Otabek to no end, at least until he found a black fishnet shirt that he knew for sure would look unbelievably hot on Yuri. With a smirk he handed the shirt to the blonde as he headed for the dressing room, arms full of outrageous clothing.

“Really Beka?” He said, grinning and rolling his eyes before closing the door behind him. There was sound of clothes being thrown around and then the door was opening and Yuri was standing there looking like pure seduction. He had pulled on a pair of tight leather pants that hugged his legs in all the right places, the fishnet shirt clung to his lean frame, showing more than it covered, and his blonde hair was tousled and framing his face perfectly. “What do you think?” He asked, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip.

“Fuck, Yura.” Otabek whispered, stepping forward and pulling the younger man to him, his lips on his in an instant. Forgetting where they were, Yuri kissed him back passionately, his hands running up Otabeks back and into his undercut. Otabek made a pleased sound and backed Yuri up until he was against the wall, trailing kisses from his mouth to his neck. Yuri felt his eyes closing and let his head fall back to give the other man more access.

“Hey!” Yana shouted, “no pictures you perv!” Yuri's eyes snapped open at the same time Otabek jumped back, both watching in horror as someone hastily shoved their phone in their pocket and ran out the store. “You better run!” Yana shouted at the retreating figure, before turning to her brother and Yuri, giving the pair of them an exasperated look. “Really guys? That's going to be all over the internet now.”

“Maybe they didn't know who we are?” Yuri asked, voice hopeful.

Yana rolled her eyes and simply pointed to a wall of posters behind them, and Yuri let out a groan as he recognized several pictures of him, Beka, and several other famous skaters.

“Well, should we beat them to it?” Yuri asked, looking at Otabek with a shy grin. Beka rolled his eyes before tossing his phone to his sister and then pulling Yuri back to him, his hands settling low on the blondes waist as their lips met once again. They kissed deeply for a minute before a throat clearing broke them apart.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got it.” Yana said with a smirk.

“Awesome!” Yuri said, eyes sparkling he left Otabeks side and looked through the pictures with Yana, telling her which ones to send to his phone. Then the pair spent several more minutes going through the best filters and arguing over which hastags to use. Otabek left them to their bickering as he wandered the store, finding Sohi looking over an assortment of nail polish, trying to decided which ones to get.

They were headed to the register when Beka's phone went off and he pulled it from his back pocket and opened up the notifications. His instagram was blowing up and it was easy to see why. The picture of he and Yuri was breath taking. Yuri had his arms around Beka's neck, his hands winding their way into his hair as they kissed, and Otabek was pulling him close, his hands very low on the younger mans waist. Underneath Yuri had written a message. Get yourself a hero #otabae #helikesthefishnet

Still laughing, Yana and Yuri joined them at the register, Yuri was back into his normal clothes, arms still full of outfits, the fishnet shirt on top of the pile. When Yuri saw him looking, he gave the older man a wink, causing him to blush. They paid for their stuff and then headed to a nearby restaurant.

It was getting dark by the time they headed back to Otabeks apartment, having already sent the girls home in a cab. The two got into the apartment and Yuri raced ahead to the bathroom and turning on the shower, impatient to wash the days grime off. He took a shorter shower than usual, throwing on a pair of spandex shorts and a dark green tank before leaving the bathroom, running his hand through his hair to get rid of the tangles that resided there.

Feeling eyes on him, Yuri looked up and arched an eyebrow at Otabek. The older man had a glass of water to his lips, but he wasn't drinking, just staring at Yuri with a heated look on his face, although the second Yuri raised his eyebrow he flushed and turned away, hastily drinking his water.

With a grin Yuri took up his usual spot on the couch, watching as Otabek went into the bathroom and took his turn in the shower. As he worked out his tangles, Yuri found nerves filling him at the night still to come. While he had had his fair share of stolen kisses, that's where it had always ended for him. He was always more focused on training than trying to get laid, and then he had meet Otabek and no one else ever measured up. Of course, Beka didn't need to know about his inexperience. If there was one thing Yuri had, it was confidence and determination, and he was hell bent on making his first time with Beka one the other man would never forget.

When Beka emerged from the bathroom, Yuri found he couldn't look away. The other man wasn't wearing anything besides a pair of black boxer briefs, his abs on full display much to Yuri's approval. He rose from his spot from the couch and made his way over to the other man, letting his hand settle on Beka's waist.

“How is it that you have such great abs?” He whined, causing Otabek to laugh darkly as he bent his head to nip at Yuri's neck.

“I had to do something to get your attention,” he replied, his words ghosting over Yuri's neck and sending shivers down his body.

“That's true.” Yuri managed to reply, trying to sound as if Beka's kisses weren't having any affect. “We both know your flexibility wouldn't do it.” He teased, letting his hands trail up Otabeks impressive stomach and around his neck, pulling him closer, already feeling the heat building as the older man continued to press kisses against Yuri's neck.

The blonde found himself arching into Beka as he worked his way to Yuri's mouth, kissing him softly a couple of times before licking his way into his mouth. Yuri was aflame, Otabek backed him up until his back was against the wall, Beka's hands firm on his hipbones as kissed him. Yuri pulled at his hair while he opened up for the other man, unable to stop the moan as Beka sucked on his lower lip. Unconsciously he began to grind on the other man, another moan breaking free as Otabek shoved one muscled thigh between Yuri's legs and began to grind back.

Their mouths were frantic with their desire, and after a minute Otabek grabbed Yuri's ass and lifted him up effortlessly, the blonde wrapping his long legs around his waist without a second thought as Beka carried him to his room. He laid the other man down on the bed and covered his body with his own, hands running down to the hem of Yuri's shirt and pulling it over the blondes head. He began to devour the newly revealed skin, tracing kisses down Yuri's chest and stomach until he reached the button of his jeans.

“Yura?” Otabeks voice was heavy with desire, his eyes blown wide as he asked permission. Unable to speak, Yuri just nodded his approval. With a growl of delight, Otabek unzipped his pants and then slowly pulled them down, along with his underwear. “You're so beautiful, Yura.” He whispered reverently. “So beautiful.” He repeated as he pressed kisses up Yuri's thighs before placing the his tongue on the underside of the blondes cock and licking a stripe up to the leaking tip.

A gasp left Yuri's lips as he arched up off the bed, his hands digging into the bedsheets, and then suddenly he was engulfed by the wet heat of Otabek's mouth. He groaned at the sensation, panting at the onslaught. Beka hollowed his cheeks and began sucking in earnest, and he placed his other hand below his mouth, pumping Yuri and causing the other man to whimper in pleasure for a minute before pulling urgently at Beka's hair. The older skater released him with a pop and looked up with an arched eyebrow.

“If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come.” Yuri managed to gasp, the sight of Beka between his thighs intoxicating.

“That's the point, Yura.” Teased Otabek, giving another lavish lick to Yuri's cock, causing the blonde to curse, toes curling in pleasure. “I want to taste you. Please, Yura?” Whole body shaking, Yuri nodded his consent, and with a pleased murmur Otabek was once again taking Yuri into his mouth. It wasn't long before the younger man was moaning through his release, and Otabek was careful to swallow every drop. Yuri panted as he came down from the strongest orgasm he ever had.

“Damn Beka.” He managed to get out as the other man crawled up his body, a smug grin on his face.

“Was it good for you, baby?” Beka murmured, kissing Yuri softly.

Yuri let out a laugh as his heart thrummed at the endearment. “I think you know the answer to that.” He took a few more moments to catch his breath before he pushed Beka off him and onto his back before straddling the other man and leaning down to catch his lips, his blonde hair falling forward as they kissed. “Now it's my turn.” He said, voice husky as he began to hook his fingers into Otabeks boxers, where a very prominent bulge was trying to escape, however Beka grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements.

“You don't have to.” He said, eyes sincere. “I didn't blow you expecting anything in return.”

Yuri found himself flushing at Beka's honesty, but he still meet those brown eyes with determination. “I know I don't have to.” He said, letting his free hand wander over the waistband. “But I want to.” He whispered, cupping what lay beneath the soft fabric, eliciting a throaty moan from Otabek.

“Only if you're sure.” Beka managed to get out, before he was releasing Yuri's wrist.

The blonde took no time to strip off the offending boxers, eyebrows raising at the sight revealed to him. While Yuri was no means small, Otabek was still quite a sight to behold, and the blonde found himself giving the other man a few tentative strokes, pleased with himself when moisture appeared at the tip. With only the slightest bit of hesitation, Yuri leaned forward and licked the drop off of the tip, grinning when Otabek gasped at the sensation. Emboldened by the sound, Yuri dragged his tongue up Bela’s cock before taking the other man into his mouth, moaning at the taste. He hoped his inexperience didn't show as he awkwardly set a rhythm, but he was sure his enthusiasm more than made up for it. While he had had many fantasy's about what was happening between him and his best friend, they were nothing close to the real thing. He hadn't expected to be so turned on just by giving pleasure, and he could never imagine the soft whimpers Otabek let slip as Yuri milked him. He found himself groaning again as Otabek grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled roughly while his hips bucked upward.

“Yura,” Beka gasped, “Yura, I'm g-gonna-” he tried to warn, but the blonde just took him deeper, not releasing him until Otabek was completely spent.

This time it was Yuri who was grinning as he crawled up Beka's body. “Was it good for you, baby?” he echoed Otabeks words.

“Fucking hell,” Beka mumbled, his mouth quirked up in a grin. “Who knew you had such a talented mouth.”

Yuri stuck his tongue out and then collapsed next to his best friend, completely spent. Otabek pulled him closer, and Yuri curled contently against his side, smiling as Beka began to run a hand through his hair. Yuri tilted his head up and began to kiss Otabek gently, just wanting to enjoy the feel of his friends lips on his, but it wasn't long before he felt a familiar heat begin to build, something Otabek must have noticed because he smiled triumphantly as he palmed the blonde, pleased with himself as Yuri gasped hotly into his mouth.

Otabek rolled over until he was on top, letting out a moan as Yuri wrapped his legs around him, drawing him in closer. Soon they were both hard and needy, Beka paused long enough to grab a couple things from his bedside drawer before returning to Yuri, nipping at his red lips before popping the top off of the container he had grabbed and applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers before slowly circling Yuri's entrance. He felt the other man tense up, and he paused, looking down to meet piercing blue eyes.

“Is this ok?” He whispered, waiting for a nod of approval before he continued to touch.

Yuri tried to hide his nerves as Beka asked for his permission. While this was something he knew he wanted, he was still a little scared of the unknown, but he was The Ice Tiger of Russia for fucks sake, and he wasn't about to wimp out now. He nodded his consent, and then felt the pressure of a finger working itself inside of him. The feeling was unusual but not unpleasant and he found himself relaxing as Beka slowly worked his finger into the younger man while still kissing him. It wasn't until Otabek curled his finger that Yuri found himself gasping in pleasure and arching off the bed. Beka traced kisses along his neck, his other hand finding Yuri's cock and pumping it a couple of times before adding a second finger. It wasn't long before Beka was able to get three fingers in comfortably and Yuri found himself begging for more, wanting to feel Otabek in him completely. The other man pulled back, rolling a condom down his length and adding a generous amount of lube before lining himself up to the blondes entrance.

“Beka, please!” Yuri panted, feeling like he was on fire. And then Otabek was surging forward and a guttural moan escaped Yuri at the feeling of being stretched. Otabek paused once he was fully in, giving Yuri time to adjust, and waiting until the blonde was begging once again before he began to thrust, his hips snapping forward and causing them both to moan at the sensation. Despite their previous orgasms, it didn't take long for either man to come, Yuri first with Beka following quickly after.

Exhausted, they lay still for several minutes before Otabek was able to drag himself off the bed and into the bathroom, where he tossed the condom and wiped himself off before bringing Yuri a washcloth to clean up with. Once he returned to bed, he pulled Yuri against him once more, kissing the top of his head.

“That was so much better than I thought it would be.” The blonde mumbled, nuzzling Otabeks neck sleepily.

Beka frowned down at him. “You thought I would be a bad lay?” He asked, offended.

“Hu?” Yuri murmured, sleep already trying to claim him. “No, I just didn't know what to expect.” His voice was so soft Otabek could barely hear him. “Haven't done that before.”

Otabek felt his heart lurch and fear overtook him. He couldn't have been hearing right, Yuri was talking so low he must have misheard him. He gave the other man a gentle shake. “Haven't done what before?”

Yuri groaned irritable, an adorable wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. “Anything besides kissing.” He replied, and then he was snoring softly, sleep taking over his lithe form, unaware that Beka was now wide awake and staring at his best friend in shock.

  
Three Weeks Later

  
Yuri took another drink from his beer as he watched the soccer match going on the screen in front of him. When a player managed to get the ball past the goalie, cheers erupted around him. Yuri rolled his eyes at the reaction, he didn't understand why people got so excited over a sport that could end in a tie. He checked his phone again, frowning when there was no new message from Otabek. The other man should have landed by now, and he had promised to text when he had so Yuri could make sure to be home. He felt a small grin twitch at the corner of his mouth when he remembered the last time he had Beka all to himself.

The morning after they had sex for the first time, Beka had been a nervous wreck, apologizing over and over about taking things too far too fast.

“Fuck Yura,” Otabek swore, pacing back and forth in the bedroom, hair sticking up from him running his hands through it so many times.

Yuri rolled his eyes at his friends dramatics. “Honestly Beka, it's not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Beka gasped, staring at him like he had grown a second head. Privately Yuri thought that Viktor would be proud of Beka's theatrics.

He stood gracefully from the bed that was still rumpled from the night before, grabbing Otabek and pulling his hand out of his hair. “Beka, would you stop? It was perfect.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on the other mans cheek before stepping away and heading towards the shower, enjoying the soreness that lingered in his body from the previous nights activities. Looking over his shoulder he gave a reasuring grin and then arched an eyebrow. “Are you coming?”

While Yuri had been too sore for another round of sex, the pair hadn't let that stop them from exploring each others bodies further while they washed. Yuri took another sip of his beer and tried to distract himself from some very fond memories. The sound of a barstool scraping on the floor had him looking over to his right where a stranger took up a seat next to him. Something that annoyed Yuri to no end considering there were several open stools that weren't right next to him.

Catching his eye, the stranger looked him up and down before he smiled, teeth flashing. “Hey.”

Yuri glared in return, shooting a “not interested.” before turning his attention back to the screen.

The stranger laughed, deep and low. “You misunderstand.” He said, voice light as he turned to face Yuri more. “You're Yuri Plisetsky right?”

Yuri looked back at the man with a frown. “Do I know you?”

“No, I'm just a fan.” The man admitted before holding his hand out. “My name's Abram.” His dark eyes crinkling happily when Yuri grudgingly shook his hand. “Can I buy you a drink, Yuri?” Yuri felt a chill go down his spine at the way Abram purred his name, leaning in closer, still, Yakov had gotten after him plenty of times for being rude to fans, so he just nodded and accepted the new beer with a gruff thanks.

They drank in silence for a while, the sounds of excited shouts filling the air ever so often as another goal was attempted. Yuri excused himself, making his way to the bathroom and checking his phone, irritated when he still didn't have a message from Otabek. He washed his hands and then decided he would finish his beer and then head home, that way he would be waiting when Beka got their. Maybe his phone died. He thought to himself as he sat back at the bar, trying to ignore Abram without coming off as rude. A few minutes later he finished his beer and stood, clumsily pulling on his jacket.

“Looks like someone had a little too much to drink.” Abram joked as he watched the blonde struggle.

Yuri glared at him. “I've only had two beers, I'm fine.” He said, and then frowned when his words came out slurred. What the hell? He thought, he was by no means a lightweight, two beers was nothing to him. Despite that, he still felt dizzy and stumbled towards the door, trying to think of why he was feeling so drunk when an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Let me help you home.” Abram offered, voice concerned as he lent his support to Yuri, who simply pointed to the direction of his apartment. Unease worked its way through him, but he ignored it. He had simple underestimated his alcohol tolerance, that's all. And besides, he reasoned with himself, Beka should be home by now.

With Abram's help he made it to his apartment and opened the door. “Thanks.” he slurred, hoping the other man would get the hint and leave, but Abram ignored him and all but dragged Yuri to his room, letting the younger man drop onto the bed.

Yuri's head swam, and for a minute he thought he might be sick, but the feeling passed just as he felt his shoes being removed. “Beka.” He croaked.

“Nope, still Abram.” The other man chuckled. “We can't leave you in all these clothes.” He explained, removing Yuri's socks before reaching for his pants.

Yuri kicked weakly at the other man. “Fuck off.” He managed to snap, just wanting to be left alone.

“That wasn't very nice, Yuri.” Abram said, a frown appearing on his face. “After I buy you and drink and help you home too.” Yuri stared at the other man in a daze, fear filling him as Abram smiled while his eyes darkened. “I think you should give me a proper thank you.”

“Beka!” Yuri called out again, fear lacing his words as Abram reached for him again. He let out a muffled yelp as Abram grabbed him and forcefully and began to remove his jeans, ignoring the way Yuri continued to try and kick him away.

“Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.” Abram tsked him as he finally managed to pull the jeans off the blonde and reached next for his boxers. “Don't worry, the less you fight the quicker I'll be.”

Yuri struggled, but his limbs felt like dead weight and no matter what he tried he couldn't get them to move. He felt tears sting his eyes as he was shoved roughly onto his stomach and his boxers were stripped from him. He felt unfamiliar hands grab his ass, massaging the cheeks before a finger circled his entrance.

“Stop, please!” Yuri cried out, a shiver racking his body.

“Oh Yuri, I won't stop.” Abram whispered in his ear, making Yuri want to vomit. “But I'll tell you what, if you behave, I'll be nice and use lube to make it easier.” Instead of answering Yuri tried to fight his attacker off again, but he couldn't move much and the energy was wasted. Abram laughed at his weak attempts, placing a strong arm across the young man's back to hold him still before roughly shoving a finger in, causing Yuri to scream out.

“BEKA!” Yuri screamed as he felt a searing pain as Abram forced his finger into him, tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed brokenly. The second the man started to add a second finger, Yuri broke. “Okay! I'll behave, please!”

Abram laughed, kissing Yuri's neck wetly as he removed his fingers. “I thought you might change your mind.” There was a rustling and then the fingers returned, sliding back into the blonde a little easier with the help of lube.

After a minute Abram turned him roughly onto his side, reaching around to grab Yuri's limp cock, giving it a few pulls as he curled his fingers and hit Yuri's prostate. Yuri started to cry harder as he felt himself get hard, Abram whispering praises into his ear as he continued to work him. Yuri willed his body to stop, he didn't want this. It didn't make a difference though, Abram continued to stimulate him until Yuri felt himself orgasm, and he cried brokenly.

Abram pushed him back on his stomach before pulling his hips up and pressing against Yuri's entrance. Yuri felt himself go numb, the edges of his vision beginning to darken as Abram pushed into him while moaning. Yuri couldn't even cry out in pain, his body too weak to do anything but lay there, and as Abram began to pump into him, Yuri allowed the darkness to take him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to leave this chapter as a sort of cliffhanger, so I'll do my best to update the next chapter soon!!! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovenorb)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri woke up to the light from the windows illuminating the room, his head pounding fiercely and making it hard to focus despite the sunlight. Blinking slowly he tried to piece together the night before. The taste on his breath and the ache in his head informed him that he had had plenty of drinks the previous night, and he remembered entering the bar down the street last night, but try as he might, he couldn't remember much after the first drink.

 

Irritated with his lack of memory and telling himself that he wouldn't drink so much again, the blonde tried to sit up, but a shooting pain caused him to cry out in pain and fall back onto the bed. Frowning, Yuri struggled harder to remember the previous night, because _that_ pain wasn't something he was used to. Weakly he ran a shaking hand through his blonde hair, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt someone press against his back and through an arm around his waist.

 

A small smile graced his lips, everything making sense now that he knew Otabek was with him. Closing his eyes he turned and nuzzled into his boyfriends neck, sighing when he felt fingers in his hair. He took a deep breath in, always loving the way Beka smelled, and then froze. The smell was all wrong, Beka reeked of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne, and Yuri felt a chill go down his spine as he slowly blinked his eyes opened and then froze when he caught sight of the man he was cuddling with. The man that was most definitely _not_ Otabek, and suddenly everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to Yuri and he felt fear rise up as Abram opened those horrible eyes and pierced him with a dark look. The sound of the front door opening had both of them jerking their heads towards the noise as someone let themselves into the apartment, the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and towards the bedroom.

 

“Yura, are you awake?” A tired male voice called out softly from the hallway.

 

The sound of Beka's voice had Yuri smiling viciously as he pushed himself away from Abram. “He's going to fucking _kill you_.” He hissed at the other man.

 

Abram's hand shot out, his grip painful as he took Yuri's chin in his grip. “Oh my dear, that's not going to happen.” He murmured, and then his lips were on Yuri's, crushing and harsh, and Yuri _froze_ as fear gripped him. At the sound of a shocked gasp, Abram pulled back, his face a mask of disappointment as he looked at Otabek, who was standing in the bedroom doorway, duffel bag at his feet. “Looks like your boyfriend got here early.”

 

Yuri whipped his head around to see Otabek standing perfectly still in the doorway, and he felt relief course through him because he knew he was finally _safe._ With Beka here, everything would be fine, Abram wouldn't get away with what he'd done, and Yuri could just crawl into his boyfriends arms and try to forget everything that happened. He started to move from the bed, wanting desperatley to be away from biting his lip as pain shot through him again, eyes downcast as he realized he was completely naked under the sheets.

 

He looked over at Otabek, not sure what to do because everything _hurt_ and suddenly he was _scared_ as he began to truly process what had happened to him. “Beka-” he began, but he never got a chance to finish because Otabek held out a hand, silencing him.

 

Meanwhile Abram was pulling on his clothes, the sound obscene in the room, once dressed he placed a quick kiss on Yuri's head. “I'll see you around, love.” He said, before walking right past Otabek and to the front door where he quietly let himself out. Yuri began to tremble then, tears filling his eyes as he looked at Beka, already reaching out for him.

 

“You let that guy fuck you?” Otabek's voice was like a whip, cracking through the air and immediately capturing Yuri's attention.

 

“What?” Yuri found himself gasping at the question. Heart hammering in his chest as he took in Otabeks thunderous expression, the anger causing him to shrink into himself, withdrawing his hand and tucking it close to his chest.

 

Otabek let out a humorless laugh, running a hand through his hair. “What am I even saying?” He muttered to himself before looking Yuri up and down with disgust. “Obviously he fucked you.”

 

Yuri forced himself to try and stand, gathering the sheets against his naked body and ignoring the pain as he spoke. “That's not what happened!” He protested.

 

Otabek just looked at him in disbelief. “So you didn't let that guy fuck you?” He asked, voice dark as he took a step forward, his glare freezing Yuri in place. “You're saying it's not your fault that you somehow wound up _naked,_ covered in _fucking hickeys_ with another man in bed with you?” He hissed, voice full of venom.

 

Yuri opened his mouth, but then found himself hesitating, because if he was being honest with himself, this _was_ his fault. _He_ was the one who took a drink from a stranger, _he_ was the one who let that person into his apartment, _he_ was the one that didn't fight enough, that was too afraid of a little pain to put up a decent fight. Shame colored his cheeks as more memories of the previous night flitted through him, as he remembered the fact that _he_ had come, despite claiming he didn't want it, he had come. And suddenly he realized that Beka was right. There _was_ no explaining this away, because it was all. His. Fault.

 

Seeing the dawning realization on Yuri's face, Otabek let out a sound of disgust. “You know what? I don't want to fucking hear it Yuri.” With shaking fingers he removed his key to Yuri's apartment and set it on the dresser next to him. “It's over.” He turned to leave and suddenly Yuri was moving, on his feet despite the pain and going after Otabek.

 

“Beka! Please!” He sobbed, still clutching the sheets to himself as he stumbled after the older man. “Don't leave me!” Otabek just kept walking, already reaching for the door handle. “Beka! Please, I love you and I need y-” Those three words were apparently the wrong thing to say because suddenly the other man swung around, shoving a startled Yuri back against the wall, looming over him as his eyes snapped fire.

 

“You do NOT get to say that to me!” He shouted, slamming a hand against the wall next to the blondes head, not noticing how pale Yuri got at the gesture. “Not after I just walked in on you _cheating_ on me!” When Yuri didn't say anything, Otabek took a steady breath, forcing himself to calm down. “It's over. I'm not going to play this game.”

 

“Beka-” Yuri whispered, tears falling freely as he looked up.

 

Otabek just shook his head, refusing to meet the blondes eyes. “Just leave me alone Yuri, I don't want to hear from you again.” And then he was gone, slamming the door behind himself as he walked out of Yuri's life.

 

 

 

Yuri flinched when the door slammed shut behind Otabek, mind reeling at everything that had just happened. Body trembling, he stumbled to his bathroom before finally letting go of the sheets. Absentmindedly he realized that there was blood on the sheets, he touched the liquid, simply staring as it stained his skin, and he thought that maybe it would be fitting to have a permanent mark on him, so everyone would be aware of his failure. turning on the shower and not even bothering to wait for it to warm up before he was stepping inside and grabbing the soap to rub forcefully over himself. His whole body ached and the water stung in its coldness, but Yuri ignored it as he scrubbed with fevor, until his skin was red and raw, until the water had gotten hot and then cold once more as the heat ran out. He scrubbed until the bar of soap was all used up, and even then he still didn't feel clean.

 

***

Yuri laid on his bed, the sheets having long been stripped off and thrown in the trash, a bottle of vodka that was nearly empty at his side as he stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what day it was anymore, just that he had missed quite a lot of practice, judging by all the missed calls from Yakov and Victor. He had finally turned his phone off, not wanting to be bothered by the noise. He took another drink of the vodka, trapped in his own mind.

 

Beka was long gone, and Yuri couldn't even try to call him anymore, because he had been blocked, which he supposed he deserved. Skating didn't hold any appeal anymore, despite the fact that he was in the middle of a very successful season. He just _knew_ the second that he went to the rink everyone would know what had happened. They would know how weak he had been, how _pathetic_ he was. So instead he laid on his bed and drank shitty vodka and just tried to forget everything that had happened.

 

It was evening when the knock on his door came. At first he just ignored it, waiting for whoever it was to just give up and leave, but they didn't. The knocking persisted relentlessly, so Yuri dragged himself from his bed and stumbling to the door, looking through the peephole before groaning in annoyance. With shaky hands he released the deadbolt and unlocked the door, letting it swing open to reveal a very worried looking Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“Yuri!” The older man gasped as he finally set eyes on the skater, on the pale figure, the heavy bags under unfocused eyes, the limp strands of blonde hair. With a worried look, Yuuri let himself in and locked the door behind himself before turning to look at Yuri once more. “What's wrong Yura?” he asked, voice soft.

 

Yuri _tried_ to glare, he _tried_ to tell Katsudon to fuck off, that everything was fine and he didn't need help from some pig. He opened his mouth to say all these things, but to his horror, the only sound that escaped him was that of a broken sob, and then he was in Yuuri's arms, clutching at the other man as tears streamed down his face, as his body shook from the force of his misery. He cried as Yuuri rubbed his back in soothing circles, whispering that everything was going to be fine, just to take deep breaths and they would fix everything together.

 

He wasn't sure how long it was before his tears finally stopped, before he stepped away from Katsudon with a shuddering breath, eyes downcast in shame at his breakdown. “Sorry.” He whispered, hating how _weak_ he was.

 

Yuuri just grabbed his hand though, not letting him run away. “Don't apologize.” He said softly, “just let me help. What's going on, Yura?”

 

Yuri ran a trembling hand through his hair, eyes still downcast in shame. “I messed up.” He whispered, _hating_ how unsteady his voice was. “I messed up and now Beka hates me.”

 

“Yuri, come sit down.” Eyes dazed Yuri let the older man lead him to the couch. Dimly he was aware of a blanket being draped around his shoulder and then Yuuri was beside him again. “Now, why do you think Beka hates you?”

 

Maybe it was the vodka, maybe it was the soothing presence of the man beside him, hell, maybe Yuri just wanted someone to lie and say everything was going to be okay. Somehow though, Yuri found himself talking. “I had sex with someone else.”

 

He could _feel_ the shocked silence of the older skater, and he found himself talking just to fill that horrible void of silence. “I was so _stupid_. Honestly, I must have drank more than I thought waiting for Beka, because I got so drunk this guy had to help me home.” Yuri paused to sniffle and then continued. “I let him into the apartment, he wanted to have sex and I said no at first, but he was persistent and I just let him. I _let him_.” Yuri sobbed out the last words.

 

“Shhh, Yura, it's okay.” The dark haired skater said, pulling the younger man into his arms and rubbing his back soothingly.

 

“It's _not_ okay.” The younger man cried, his voice cracked and broken. “I didn't just let him, Katsudon.” he whispered weakly, “I got off on it.” At this last confession, he felt the last bit of his self control break and then he was sobbing, the tears wrenching themselves from him until he was dry heaving. Everything around him was going blurry, and vaguely he could hear Katsuki telling him to breath.

 

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but slowly Yuri tuned back in, his senses rejoining him and registering the sound of Yuuri talking to him, the cup of water that was being placed in his hands as he was gently urged to drink something. The water felt cooling on his dry throat, and he drank greedily, not stopping until the glass was empty. When he was done, he forced himself to meet Katsuki's eyes, preparing himself to see disappointment or worse, but when green eyes meet brown, all he saw was love.

 

“Yura.” Yuuri said softly. “You are so incredibly _brave_ to tell me all of that. I am so proud of you, I hope you know that.” He said, voice sincere, eyes warm. “I want you to know that you did _nothing_ wrong, okay Yura?” When he saw the hesitation in the younger boys face he shook his head. “ _Nothing wrong.”_ He repeated, voice firm. When Yuri didn't object, Katsuki continued. “Now, I think we should go to the police.”

 

“Katsuki no” Yuri began to protest, fear lacing his words, “what would I say anyway? I was weak and allowed someone to fuck me? That's on _me.”_

 

“Yuri.” The older skater said firmly, halting his rambling. “You said no, and he did it anyway. I don't care if you got off, that's just biology. You said no and he didn't listen, he hurt you. This is _not your fault.”_ He waited for his words to sink in before continuing.“I won't make you do anything you don't want to.” Yuuri said earnestly. “And if you're set on not reporting his then I will not force you, but I think you should. At the very least we should go to the hospital and make sure everything's okay.”

 

Yuri was tempted to refuse outright, but in all honesty he knew it was the smart decision. He didn't know if that guy had any diseases and god only knows how much tearing was going on down below. It had to be substantial with the kind of pain he was still feeling days later. He wiped a trembling hand across his face, wiping away the tears before letting out a long sigh. “We can go to the Hospital.” He said wearily, “but, can you-”

 

“Whatever you need Yura.” Katsuki encouraged gently.

 

Yuri bit his lip before whispering out his request. “I-I need you to call him, I need him with me.”

 

“Of course I can call Beka.” Katsuki said softly, already going through his contacts, only stopping when Yuri put a trembling hand over his phone.

 

“Not Beka,” he said, tears running down his cheeks. “Viktor, I need Viktor.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Meow :D, if not for your sassy comment this story would not have gotten an update (or at least, not for another year haha) Also, comments would be greatly appreciated :) :) :) Meow- I hope this chapter does not disappoint :)

If asked, some people would say that Victor Nikiforov was an airhead, a drama queen who thrived on misfortune and gossip. Those people would never recognize the Victor Nikiforov who helped a crying and scared Yuri Plisetsky into the police station, because it was a Victor that was so seldom seen. A harshness seemed to drape him, his blue eyes sharp as Yuri was lead to a room for his statement. And when one of the officers began questioning Yuri by asking what he was wearing, it was Victor Nikiforov who slammed him against a wall and threatened to break every bone in his body. (It was only due to another officer overhearing the absurd questioning that Victor avoided getting put in a cell for the night.) While Victor the skater was a living legend with a cheerful demeanor, this Victor was better described as an avenging angel. Ready and willing to do anything for Yuri Plisetsky, weather that was threatening cops, looking up new apartments for Yuri (after the young man cried about his home no longer being safe) or insuring that nobody would let the press find out about what had happened

 

It felt like days had passed since they had entered the station, when in reality it had been no more than a few hours. Still, by the end of it Yuri felt completely drained, so much so that he didn't argue when Victor and Katsuki insisted he stay at their place for a few days. If he was being honest, he would much rather never go back to his old apartment, and was grateful he wouldn't have to tonight. They started the drive home, and Yuri was grateful when he felt sleep begin to pull him down.

 

 

**Seven Months Later**

 

Otabek shivered as he trudged through the thick Russian snow, grateful to see the rink coming into view. While the walk from his new apartment to the rink wasn't far, (ten minutes at most) the weather was unforgivable and had him seriously considering taking a cab from now on. Trying to distract himself from the cold, Otabek let his mind drift over the last few months.

 

At the end of last season, his coach had pulled Otabek aside and told him that he was retiring, but to not worry, he had already talked to Yakov Feltsman and the Russian had already agreed to take Otabek under his wing. He still remembered clearly how his coach had laughed, saying that Beka was always in Russia anyways, and how the thought had nearly torn his heart out of his chest.

 

He almost declined, had seriously considered it, but then he decided he wasn't going to let the man who broke his heart also take away his chance to skate under such an amazing coach, and so he signed on for a year under Yakov Feltsman. Technically he wasn't supposed to start training for another two days, having arrived to Russia early to get settled, but when he spend the majority of the past night tossing and turning and second guessing his decision, he decided his time would be better spent on the ice.

 

Using the key that Yakov had been kind enough to leave him, Otabek let himself into the rink, pausing for a moment to shake off the snow that had settled on him during his walk. Hauling his duffel back more firmly on his shoulder, Otabek headed further into the darkened building. He took a quick glance at his watch, noting that it was just a little past four am and finding himself grateful to have a chance on the ice for a few hours before the Russian's were due to start arriving.

 

It was just as he was setting his bag next to one of the benches that the sound of a skate scratching across the ice brought his head up. In the dim lighting of the rink a figure danced to a part of a routine, the movement speaking of years of experience. Otabek let out a sign, disappointed that he wouldn't actually be alone but grateful that the person on the ice didn't appear to be anyone he knew. He cast glances at the other skater as he laced his own skates, taking in the athletic pants and baggy long sleeve shirt as well as the shock of purple hair that hung around shoulder length where Otabek could just make out headphones sticking out. Stepping onto the ice, Otabek headed towards the figure, deciding it would be best to introduce himself rather than risk the other skater getting injured by being startled by a stranger on the ice.

 

 

**

 

Yuri skated different parts of a routine, still frustrated at how it wasn't coming together right. He had already been at it for an hour this morning, something that was no longer unusual for him. Ever since _that night_ Yuri struggled to sleep, despite how desperately he needed it. Newly acquired anxiety would sink it's claws into him until he was chased to the ice, the only thing that was even remotely capable of bringing him solace.

 

As he ran through his step sequence again, pausing only to rearrange the components, he found his mind wandering to what it was that Katsudon and Victor needed to speak to him about. They had both acted like it wasn't a big deal when they asked him to come to dinner that was scheduled for later today, but after spending so much time with the couple, he could read between the lines. There was something they wanted to tell him, and they were worried about his reaction.

 

Yuri was so deep in thought that the feeling of something brushing his arm had him flailing and letting out a shriek, spinning around sharply on his blades to meet startled dark eyes. He felt his brain stutter to a stop at the sight of the man before him, unable to process what he was nearly certain was a dream.

 

His voice came out as a whisper, filled with shock and trepidation. “Beka?” When Otabek just stood there, looking at Yuri in shock, Yuri skated closer to him finding his hands drawn towards the older mans arms, running his hands up them before settling on the broad chest as if to ensure that Otabek was really there. “You came back?”

 

And in that moment, for Yuri it was as if the past seven months had never existed. He didn't care that Otabek had thought something so horrible of him, it didn't matter now, he had his boyfriend, his _best friend_ back in front of him. All that mattered was that Otabek had realized that he was wrong, and they could go back to the way things were. For a giddy second Yuri even entertained the idea that he could even possible begin to truly _heal_ from what he had gone through. So great was his relief that at first he didn't notice the dark storm looming in the other man's eyes. He didn't notice how tense Otabek had gotten, how his jaw had clenched as he looked down at the hands on his chest.

 

“Fuck, Beka. I missed you _so much_ , I can't believe you're actually here.” He was rambling he knew, but fuck he was so relieved, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally fucking _breath._

 

“Yuri.” His name, spoken so harshly, had him shutting up immediately, and that's when he _noticed_ . The angry gaze, the tense muscles, and even as he tried to _process,_ to _understand_ what that meant, he was being firmly pushed back until his arms fell limp at his sides. “I didn't recognize you.”

 

Yuri just stared at him, the words not making sense. “What?” He asked, hating how small his voice sounded. “Then- then why did you come up to me?”

 

Otabek let out an annoyed sigh. “I was going to introduce myself to my new rink mate.”

 

When Yuri just continued to stare at him in confusion Otabek raised an eyebrow, “Nobody told you? My coach retired, I'm training under Yakov this season.”

 

“So you're only here to-” Yuri began weakly, and was almost grateful when Otabek cut him off.

 

“I'm here to train, that's it.”

 

“Oh.” Just as quickly as that flare of hope ignited, it was distinguished in that simple sentence. Even so, Yuri couldn't help but continue to talk, to make _absolutely sure_ he wasn't misunderstanding. “So, you're not here because you miss me?”

 

As soon as the words were out, Yuri regretted them, because the hate filled look that his once best friend fixed him with was something he never wanted to see. “ _Miss you?_ ” He asked, his voice nothing but pure venom. “What was I supposed to _miss_ about a cheating ex?”

 

Without warning Yuri felt his eyes fill with tears, he stuttered out a quick 'excuse me' before he was shoving past Otabek and all but stumbling to the exit. He yanked his states off unceremoniously and took off towards the bathrooms, frantically trying to draw a breath through his rapidly shrinking lungs.

 

 

**

 

Otabek watches Yuri scramble off the ice and allows his anger to flow through his veins, making himself resistant to the view of the crest fallen expression of his ex and the tears that had filled those vivid green eyes. He lasted all of about five minutes before guilt made its way through his conscious. His mother had taught him better than that, and even if she hadn't, in the dark of the rink with no one else around Otabek could admit that he seemed doomed to forever have a weak spot for Yuri Plisetsky.

 

Dragging a hand down his face, Otabek left the ice and headed towards the bathrooms that Yuri had fled to. As he approached the doorway he heard a sound that had him pausing momentarily before suddenly rushing forward into the room before him and taking in the scene before him with wild eyes. Yuri was sitting in a corner and clutching at his chest, horrible strangled sounds leaving his chest as he struggled to breath, in a clawed hand he held his phone where a voice was instructing Yuri to _breath and hold for one, two, three-_

 

Distantly he recognized the voice as that of Yuuri Katsuki, but his attention was kept firmly on Yuri as the younger man struggled to do as the voice commanded and being mostly unsuccessful, and without much of a chance to think about it, Otabek found himself on his knees in front of him and copying Katsuki's instructions of _hold, one, two, three-_ it seemed like ages to Otabek but in reality was only around five minutes when Yuri began to breath more easily, finally getting enough air in his lungs to catch his breath.

 

As soon as his breath was evened out, Katsuki told him to stay where he was and he and Victor would be there in less than ten minutes. Otabek watched as Yuri mumbled a faint thank you and hung up, deliberately not meeting Otabeks eyes afterward.

 

“I'm sorry.” Otabek whispered in the quiet. “I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.”

 

Yuri gave a tiny shrug of his shoulder, eyes remaining downcast. “It's fine, I guess I deserve it.”

“I want things to be civil between us.” Otabek continued when it was clear Yuri wasn't going to say anything else. “We're going to be stuck around each other until the season ends, and I'd really rather just focus on skating.”

 

Yuri picked at the sleeve of his shirt, biting his lip in uncertainty which was a weird thing for Otabek to see. He wasn't used to Yuri being uncertain about _anything._ “Maybe, if you could just let me explain what hap-”

 

“No.”

 

At that, Yuri's eyes snapped to his, and for a moment that old fighting flame ignited back into his gaze, before it was once again shuttered and he was looking at the floor once more. “Okay, that's fine.” After a pause he continued. “Um, I can be civil too, that's not a problem for me.”

 

“Good.” Otabek stood and looked Yuri over. “I should get back to my apartment, will you be fine here until Victor and Yuuri get here?” His answer was just a simple nod. With nothing else to say, Otabek left the room, gathered his duffel bag and skates and headed back outside. And if he waited in the freezing cold, just out of view of the rink, until he watched Yuri get safely into a car with Victor and Yuuri, well, no one else needed to know.

 


End file.
